Elizabeth and the Boy-Who-Lived
by Daughterofbast154
Summary: Elizabeth and Robert are supposed to protect Harry Potter. What happens if there are other Half-Bloods at this school? Complete Chaos. Companion to Daughter of the Enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or HP**

_**Harry POV**_

We were sitting in the Great Hall when we heard the news. There was a new student coming to Hogwarts.

"An exchange student?" Hermoine whispered. "From America?"

I replied, "Guess so."

At that, the doors flew open. Two sixteen year old wizards stood in the entrance. The girl had long, ragged hair with golden highlights, hazel eyes that were darting, searching the audience. She locked eyes with me, and I swear that she was looking straight into my soul. The boy had chocolate brown hair that was rumpled and uneven, dark brown eyes, and was two inches shorter than the girl.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said. "These two exchange students are very powerful, more powerful than even you, Mr. Potter, so I suggest that you don't make them mad."

_**Elizabeth POV**_

We were about to get sorted. Yippee! Honestly, I just wanted to be in the same house as Robert. We were a new couple, and I stood protectively next to him.

"Flock, Elizabeth." I cringed at my full name. I sit down, and the Sorting Hat is on my head. _Let's see those memories, shall we? _I thought back, _I'm not sure you will survive looking through my memories.___Yet all of the sudden, a rush of memories hit me. Starving, alone on the streets, then sneaking on to Olympus. Getting in trouble with the gods, again. Fighting in the war on Dad's side, then changing, fighting for the gods. Being cut by Backbiter. Stumbling to the Throne Room and watching Dad vanish. Getting in trouble with the gods. Being sent to Camp. And Robert. _Cunning, maybe Slytherin. Smart, Ravenclaw? No. Better be _**Gryffindor! **The Hat started wheezing, and said_ Good luck staying sane._ I walk over to sit at the Gryffindor table.

_**Robert POV**_

"Davis, Robert." I sit, and the Sorting Hat is on me. He picks through my memories._ How are you alive? _The Hat asked. I mentally shrug. _Well, cunning isn't really your thing, so I think it shall be _**Gryffindor! **I walk over and sit next to Liz. She grips my knee and I wince. I see her looking at Professor Snape, my brother. Then she turns to the trio that are sitting across from us. "Hello."

**(A/N What does the Golden Trio think about the new students? R&R!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm apologizing for my rant in advance.**

** I no longer accept flames. I mean, sure, I like some negative response sometimes so I know what you think is wrong, but telling me I will crash and burn and completely abandon writing is **_**REALLY **_**depressing, and I try not to be depressed. So, from now on, anyone who flames me will cause me to rant, and I'm pretty sure you don't want this every chapter. So, PLEASE listen to this! Hey you! Yeah you! You better not be skipping this!**

** Now that I have hit my head on the monitor, I shall continue the story. I will not abandon this story or my other story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO or HP**

_**Harry POV**_

"Pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth." Hermoine replied. "This is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."

Elizabeth nodded. "You can call me Liz."she said.

Robert grinned, saying "It's a privilege. The last person to say that got punched in the gut."

Liz smacked Robert upside the head. "And you can call him Rob." she added.

Liz grabbed a huge turkey leg, taking a chunk of it and throwing it in the flames. I noticed Professor Snape and Rob putting in the juiciest strawberry, or the best meat. Rob and Liz sat back down.

"What did you just DO?" Ron practically shrieked.

"Threw the best part of our meal into a flame." Liz said. "It's part of our culture."

An owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Liz. They glared at each other like they had some sort of grudge, and then it flew off. Rob and Liz shared a look. An owl landed in front of Draco, and bowed to him. He gave it a treat, and it gave him a letter. Wait, bowed?

After supper, we walked to our dorms. As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.

_**Harry's Dream**_

I see Liz and Robert walking towards a throne room. There are skeleton guards blocking the door. Robert raises his hand and says something inaudible. The guards parted, and the duo walks in with purpose. A man that looks a lot like Snape sits on a throne. "Brother."Liz says monotonously.

"Father." Robert bows, but Liz stays standing. They are both in a orange t-shirt and jeans. The man on the throne nods, and Robert stands next to Liz.

"Recently, Tom Riddle has escaped death, again."he said. "and your job is to protect the boy, and if necessary, his two friends." he pointed at Robert. "And, you shall also make sure that Riddle makes it back here."

"Brother, where are we going?" Liz asked.

"Hogwarts. It's a school for wizardry, and Hecate has blessed you and enchanted your wands." He handed Liz a wand, which made the air feel colder and the grooves on the wand turn gold. "She said something about birch and phoenix feathers."

He then handed Robert a wand, and shadows grew thicker and drew towards him. "Ivy with unicorn hair."

Liz burst out laughing, singing something like 'space unicorns'. What is she talking about? Robert scowled, and the man roared, "Dismissed!"

With that, Liz grabbed onto Robert and they melted into the shadows.

I wake up sweating and panting like a dog.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

I wake up from another night of demititan dreams and go down for breakfast. I open my note from yesterday.

_Please meet me in my office after you eat breakfast. I have developed a liking for lemon drops._

_Professor Dumbledore_

I wait for Rob, then we walk towards the Professor's office. A gargoyle asks me the pass code.

I say, "Lemon Drops." like it was an everyday occurrence. The staircase opens, and we walk up into the office.

**(A/N Cliffy! :) just had to try one. R&R and remember, no flames!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! No rant this time :) Thanks to:**

**ElayneTraemane**

**Kublitzesarehot**

**lucky15371**

** for following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO!**

_**Robert POV**_

We walked in, and Dumbledore was there, along with my brother. "Snape here wants to know who you are. He knows of your linage, he wants specifics, as do I." Dumbledore said.

I stepped up. "Robert Davis, Son of Hades, Ghost Prince, Lieutenant of Hecate."

Liz sighed, then stepped up. "Elizabeth Flock, Daughter of Kronos, survivor of Backbiter, survivor of Tartarus, present wielder of Backbiter, Princess of Time, Daughter of the Enemy, and Lieutenant of Hecate."

The only thing that I could say was, "You went to Tartarus?"

She nodded. "Dad dragged me in a few times."

Snape blinked. "Few, as in _more than once_?"

"Yeah, so?" she said, shrugging.

I cleared my throat. "So, is that all? I think class is starting soon, and I don't want to be late."

_Great comeback, Davis.*_

**Uh huh, you too.**

"One more thing. Tomorrow, you won't be in classes. I would like our non-demigod-" Liz cleared her throat. "- or demititan friends to watch you practice." Dumbledore said.

Snape dragged us to Potions, and said we were to make some sort of 'Time Potion'. Liz cracked up quietly, and added a bit of her power to the mix. We were done first, and Snape surveyed our potion.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" he said. Severus must be in a good mood today, or maybe.. I look over to Liz, and she is looking a bit..glowy. All of these time potions were boosting her power. Some wizards were looking at her strange, and she snapped her fingers, the Mist pouring out. "You do not see an aura around me. I am an average wizard." she said monotonously. The students blinked, and went back to their work.

**That won't always work, you know.**

_Well, I'm going to keep using it until it doesn't._

**I need lessons.**

_Too bad._

Later, we had Care for Magical Creatures, and Hagrid had skeleton horses. Liz had been Kronos' equestrian in the war, so she had dealt with these creatures, and they were skeletons, so we were both able to talk to the horses.

_**My name is Pudding**__,_ it said.

_Pudding! It's been so long!_

**You know Pudding?**

_Duh. Pudding was my horse in the war. Maybe we can get him back to camp?_

**I'll try, since he is a skeleton horse.**

_Thanks._

_**Lady Elizabeth, I hope we can leave soon. They have been trying to ride me.**_

Sure enough, Hagrid was asking for volunteers. "I'll ride him." Liz said. She stepped up and Hagrid said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" She kept walking, and Pudding lowered himself so that Liz could get on. She got on, and I heard them talking.

_**Lady Elizabeth, I suggest we show off our riding skills.**_

_Of course. Robert, you should really get out of the way._

I stepped back, and Pudding reared up, whinnying. He landed, then galloped fast to where I was standing moments ago. Her hair was whipping in her face, then Pudding turned and slowed to a trot. She slid off his back like she had been riding skeleton horses for years, which she probably has. "Hermoine, this is the horse I was telling you about."she said. "Er, class dismissed! See ya' tomorrow!"

Hagrid shouted. We all shuffled back to our dorms, and the trio that we met yesterday, especially Harry, were giving us dark looks. Oh well, I'm used to it. I give him a death stare just for good measure. He flinches, then looks away. I hold Liz's hand to be supportive on the moving stairs, and we sit and do our homework. We separate, and go to our dorms. For the first time in a long time, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

O/o/o/o/o/O

_**Harry POV**_

Everyone is running to the Great Hall. There is a special announcement, and it's mandatory to come. Liz, Rob, and Snape are standing next to Dumbledore. Draco called out, "What are those two doing up there?" But there was something false to it.

"Today, I have decided to allow the exchange students and their family demonstrate their powers." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Liz started speaking. "Will all of the Τα παιδιά των θεών** come up?"

"What language is that?" I whispered to Hermoine.

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe Greek?" she replied.

Draco, Luna, Neville, Fred and George walked up. Now I know something is going on. "Χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω, τους φίλους μου!***" Liz said.

Rob whispered something to Liz. Liz nodded, then said something to Fred and George. Fred and George passed it on to Neville, Luna and Draco. They all had big grins on their faces. Snape and Rob both dispersed into shadows. _What?_

Liz cleared her throat. "Who knows about Greek Mythology?" Fred and George raised their hands. "Not you."she said harshly. The twins lowered their hands. "Anyone?" she asked again. Nobody raised their hands. She sighed. "Well, I'll give you the basics. There are twelve Olympian Gods, plus Hades and Hestia, and the Titans. And sometimes they would... 'hook up' with mortals-" George started snickering, earning him a smack on the head by Liz. "- and the result was a demigod or demititan. These heroes would fight monsters, train, and on rare occasions, gods and titans. Emphasis on rare."she said.

Fred called out, "Yes, but not for you and Percy!"

A faint smile was playing on her lips. _Percy, as in their older brother?_ I thought. I looked to Ron. He looked completely confused.

Hermoine called out, "What do you mean? You act like they are real! They are just myths!"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Am I a myth?"she asked.

I heard Draco mutter, "She's worse than Annabeth.." _Who's Annabeth?_

Neville nudged Liz, and pointed. Shadows were gathering, bigger than before. They faded into the corners of the Great Hall, and there were new people. A girl with curly blond hair and gray eyes, two boys with a mop of curly brown hair and blue eyes, a girl with brownish hair and brown eyes, a boy with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes,and a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes.

Robert said "This is Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Katie, Nico, and Percy." He pointed at each person with their name.

"We-"

"Should-"

"Really-"

"Go-"

"First."

And the order of them saying that was: Fred, George, Travis, Connor, then all together.

"Travis and Connor Stoll," The new brothers said.

"Fred and George Weasley-" The twins said.

"Sons of Hermes." they chorused.

"How is that possible?" Ron asked.

"It's really complicated." was all he got.

Liz cleared her throat. "Elizabeth Flock, Daughter of Kronos, survivor of Backbiter, survivor of Tartarus, present wielder of Backbiter, Princess of Time, Daughter of the Enemy, and Lieutenant of Hecate."

I said, "Who's Hecate?"

"Hecate is the goddess of Magic. She is the one who decides if you should be blessed with magic or not."

"Oh."

I saw a flash of black, followed by something bronze in Liz hand. Then, I fainted.

**A/N** **Just so you know, I'm only doing cliffhangers to keep you interested, and I'm tired. So see you soon and Happy Birthday to Elizabeth!**

* = In Daughter of the Enemy, Robert and Elizabeth's thoughts are linked. So here's the key for talking.

**Robert**

_** Pudding**_

_ Elizabeth_

** = Children of the Gods

*** = Good to see you, my friends!


End file.
